The Side Job
by Psychopathic Romantic
Summary: Tadashi is sneaking off late each night, and Hiro wants to know what his brother is up to. After following him one evening, arriving in a mysterious dark building, Hiro is shocked and surprised by what he comes across. Smut, HiroxTadashi pairing, boyxboy eventual lemon.


It was quite a shock to see him in such a revealing position. His precious brother, flaunting his naked body to a crowd screaming his name. It was all to much for a fourteen year old boy to handle. His innocent sibling exposing all of himself to please a crowd.

Hiro found out about his older brother's secret life by following him one day. Tadashi had been sneaking out late for the last few months and Hiro just happened to catch him one time. Tadashi explained to the younger boy that he was going to work on a science project that was a secret. Hiro trusted his brother, and believed he was telling the truth, but his curiosity remained. After about two months his brothers repeated actions, Hiro decided that it was time he found out what this mysterious 'science project' was. One night, he waited for tadashi to leave, and then he followed after him.

Hiro followed Tadashi downtown, until the teen disappeared through a small black side door, down a narrow dark alley. Hiro tried to enter, but the door was locked. He walked down the rest of the length of the alley, towards the front of the building, which was blacked out with dark shades that covered the windows. The only distinct thing on the building was a light-up sign that said "The Muse" in neon blue cursive writing. Hiro entered through the front door, and walked down a small passageway to find a very large muscular man, blocking a massive metal door. Hiro quickly dodged being seen by the giant, and made his way to a small side passage on his right. Hiro quickly ran down the hallway to make sure he was free from sight from the guard. The corridor went on longer than the young boy expected and he felt as though he was going to just keep running. To his surprise, he suddenly bumped into a door with a 'male' sign on it. Hiro entered the bathroom and saw that it was decorated with silver tiles and dark grey walls. He wondered what sort of place he was in considering how fancy the bathroom alone was. Hiro looked around the stalls, before being scared half to death by the movement of a dark figure in the corner of the room. He darted into one of the stalls, standing on the toilet seat to avoid what he thought was another person in the bathroom. After about a minute of pure silence, he stepped down and opened the stall door. He walked towards the corner that he believed to hold the mysterious figure, only to find his own reflection in what had to be the largest mirror the boy had ever seen. He looked himself up and down, assuring that what spooked him was merely his reflection.

"I really shouldn't be here," Hiro said aloud, staring at his own reflection. He then looked away, reassuring his confidence that he had to find out what his brother was up to. Hiro walked back towards the door, planning to attempt distracting the guard long enough so that he could get through the door. As he exited the bathroom, and started to walk back down the blackened corridor, Hiro noticed a large air vent in the bottom of the wall. Out of curiosity he tried to remove the plate to the vent. He finally got it to come lose after a few minutes of struggling, and was able to take off the outer frame. Hiro looked down the dark vent, and wondered where it led to. He figured it could either get him to where his brother presumably was, or it would lead him out of this strange place. He figured that either way would be in his favor. The young boy got to his knees, and crouched into the vent head first. He shimmied his body through the small vent, occasionally hitting his back on the metal. Hiro crawled for a while in the darkness, till he saw a light in the distance. The sound of music and bass drums that made the walls shake started becoming louder and louder as he neared the end of the vent. He continued crawling until he reached the ends cover that let a small bit of blue light in through the slots. Hiro pushed against it with his arms but was unsuccessful in removing the plate. He tried punching it and slamming up against it, but only ended up hurting his shoulder in the process. He then carefully flipped his body around, and kicked the cover, denting it slightly before kicking it again, opening up his means of escape from the vent. He skillfully crawled out and found himself in a huge, dark room, with neon lights everywhere, and a stage at the front. The place was packed with people, most of who were seated at the tables near the massive decorated stage. The people's conversations almost seemed to mask the loud club music that was booming in the background.

Hiro crouched down to make sure no one could see him, and he quickly dashed to hide behind what appeared to be a bar counter. It was surrounded by people who had empty glasses in their hands, waiting for a drink. Just then, Large spotlights were shone on the stage, illuminating it, accentuating it's massive size. Suddenly, the room became very quiet, and a woman, or at least what appeared to be a woman, walked out on stage, wearing a tight, short dress, and huge platform heels, with a black garter on her right leg.

"Welcome to our show tonight everyone," she said while widely grinning. Hiro noticed how angular her face was, how overall immensely tall she was, and how low and deep her speaking voice was. He put two and two together, and figured that she was really a man in women's attire.

"We've got a real treat for you tonight," she said while flipping her hair dramatically out of her face. "I'm sure you all know about our new actor who is quite stunning. Let me just say you are in for the show of your life. So, without further ado- I give you Dashi!" She said, as she strutted off the stage while the audience started roaring feverously with applause and cheers.

By this time, Hiro had managed to sneak closer to the stage, hiding behind one of the buildings support poles, so that he couldn't be seen. He still had not found his brother, and was thinking of returning home, but his curiosity of where he was kept him watching from the sidelines. He figured that may be this was some elite business club of sorts, and was not at all prepared for what he was about to witness next.

The stage went pitch black again, leaving soft blue lights as the only source bit of brightness among the black painted walls and black furniture. The audiences' excitement died down a bit and the music previously playing had stopped entirely. There was a long pause before a single spotlight was shone, revealing the back view of a young man wearing jeans, and only red suspenders on his top half. The music started once again, and the figure on stage started slowly moving his hips. Hiro was greatly surprised to find himself awkwardly turned on by the display, and at the same time repulsed that the image of a man could do this to him.

The man on stage slowly turned his torso around, revealing his muscular chest to the audience. He kept his head head low as he walked forward towards the middle of the stage, while a metal pole was lowered down by a machine. The lights flicked off for a moment, and turned back on instantly, showing the raven haired man with one of his legs wrapped around the silver pole. There was a large drum accent in the music, and at that movement, the man looked up, revealing his face to a now screaming, lusting audience.

Hiro immediately felt sick as he saw the mans face. He nearly fell to the ground on the side of the beam he was hiding behind. What the hell was his brother doing on that stage, in that get-up?! Hiro tried looking away, but his eyes were glued to the image in front off him. He couldn't stop staring at that sexy figure on the stage.

"He's your brother, he's your brother. C'mon Hiro, stop watching," Hiro whispered to himself.

Tadashi started to thrust his hips to the beat of the music, only furthering Hiro's arousal. The teen then wrapped his leg around the pole, slowly sliding up and down it, pushing Hiro to his limit.

Tadashi then stopped suddenly, and reached down towards his jeans, which in one quick action, he ripped completely away from his body. Hiro gasped, feeling incredibly sick and incredibly turned on at the image of his brother in front of him. Tadashi was up there, naked, except for the small piece of shinny pink fabric, from which his bulk clearly showed through. The audience was roaring with excitement, and people were throwing money on the stage, which tadashi picked up, and tucked in his metallic speedo shorts. He walked over towards a woman sitting near the stage, who was waving around a thick stack of money in the air. He faced her straight on, and then suddenly turned around, revealing a cut-out heart in the back of his shorts, showing off his muscular but. He bent down, sticking his ass out, picking up the money slowly, doing a body roll as he stood up. Then in an instant, Tadashi pulled down his shorts, so he was fully naked, the money he had gathered in them, falling to the stage floor, showing everything to the audience. All eyes, including Hiro's were focused on that one point. Tadashi began thrusting his hips and pumping himself, as the audience screamed his name, with sinful lust in their eyes.

Hiro gasped quite loudly, at the sight of his brother's large cock, and the taunting ways he was moving it, his hands, going up and down, and up and down. This only pushed Hiro to the point of his arousal where he desperately needed release. The young boy had seen enough, being both extremely turned on and repulsively disgusted, so he decided to leave as quickly as he could before more un-erasable images were burnt into his mind. He carefully snuk back through the air vent, out of the front down, and walked down the long alley, and back to his neighborhood. He quietly opened the front door of his house and climbed the steps up to where his and Tadashi's room was. The boy crawled into bed, his mind in a million places all at one. What was his brother doing there? Why on earth was he turned on by such a vile yet erotic display? How was he supposed to face his big brother now? The young boy felt light headed from the swirl of thoughts in his head and was completely restless because of it. Hiro started to imagine his brother and and his well-endowed member, and how it would feel pressed up against the him, as Tadashi would kiss him passionately. After being snapped back into reality from his vivid fantasy, Hiro hid his head under his blanket, shutting his eyes as hard as he could, and tried to go to bed, knowing full well that sleeping was not going to be an option.

Hiro laid in his bed for what felt like an eternity, till he heard a noise from downstairs. He immediately became still, closing his eyes, pretending to sleep. Tadashi walked upstairs, setting down his bag quite loudly over on his side of the room. He took of his shirt, and his pants, stripping down to a tight pair of boxers. The sight that Hiro saw as he peeped from the corner of his eye only heightened his needing to be touched, to a point where he didn't know how much more he could handle. He tried pressing on his boner in order to suppress the massive amount of raging teenage hormones, but it wasn't working. Hiro heard Tadashi's footsteps geting louder, and became instantly still when he felt a hand brush his bushy hair away from his forehead. Tadashi bent down and gently kissed Hiro on the forehead, as the younger brother blushed, and felt a new wave of chills overcoming his body.

"Love you Hiro," Tadashi whispered before climbing into his own bed, sighing as he laid his head on his pillow. Hiro tried applying more pressure to subdue his raging hard-on, but nothing helped. Yep, sleeping was definitely not going to be an option.


End file.
